Love or Friendship?
by YugiohFanfic26
Summary: This is when Judai fall in-love to a new girl. But when he's going to confess his feelings to her. He found out that Johan is in-love to the girl too. Will he choose his friendship to Johan or his love to the girl? Tragedies will come. What will happen? X
1. Chapter 1

I quite did so many fictions but this maybe I shall upload in fanfiction

I quite did so many fictions but this maybe I shall upload in .

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX and I'm happy its Kazuki Takahashi's creation.

This story is about Jesse and Jaden / Johan and Judai. Their friendship and a girl who became their friend and they both have love, this sounds like love triangle.

Hope you enjoy…

**Chapter 1**

Jaden Yuki a cute, chocolate browned eyed student of duel academy holds a book. Studying, skimming and scanning the contents of the book, he tries to keep it in mind. He walks around and around on the Slifer territory.

"This test… oww… so hard!" said Jaden "Who can help me?!" then someone tap his shoulder, "What?!" he exclaim.

"I… uh… wanna help you with the test." A tall, handsome and emerald eyed guy said.

Jaden sighs, "Ow… sorry." He extends his hand, "My name is Jaden Yuki. What's yours?"

"Jesse Anderson,"

Jaden take an observer look, "Did I meet you before?"

"Well, maybe, that's what I also wanna ask." seconds pass then they both laugh. "I guess we'll be best of friends."

"Yeah," Jaden smiled, "That will be nice!"

"About the test," Jesse looks at the book on Jaden's left hand. "I'll help you. That will be easy for you after I teach you, I promise."

Jaden nodded, "I trust you." Jesse smiled.

"Good morning class," greet by professor Cronus, "Be sure nothing is in your table except for your pens. Our exam will start in about five minutes."

Jaden looks at Jesse hoping for a cheer up. Jesse shrugged 'thumbs up'. Jaden smiled, that is quite enough.

"Whoa! Jaden you pass the test. Congratulations!" Syrus congratulate.

"A magic happen?" Chazz said, "Tell me what trick you did."

"It's all Jesse's help. He helped me to study." Said Jaden

"Jesse? Jesse Anderson." Jaden nodded, "He's the transferee student from North academy right?" Alexis stated.

"This guy might be a genius for being able to help you Jay." Syrus mock.

Jaden give a glare, "Are you implying something Sy?" Syrus give a guilty smile. Then Jaden gave a playful smack to Syrus head. Syrus holds his head then they laugh. Alexis laugh too and Chazz stay cool as he wants.

"Hey Jay," they all turn to whence the voice came.

"Oh, Hey Jess!" Jaden run to Jesse. "Nice, what's up?" Jesse gives thumbs up. "That gave me a cheer, oh hey; I want you to meet my friends." Syrus, Alexis and Chazz walks to them, "Jesse Anderson, I want you to meet Chazz Princeton, Alexis Rhodes and Syrus Truesdale." Jaden shrugged, "And guys, he is Jesse Anderson."

Jesse extends his hand and one by one they shake it. "Gladly to meet you all" They all smiled.

**End of first chapter**

That's the first chapter. Hope you have enjoy that . Sorry if it's kind of boring. I only think of it while typing it. If you have any suggestion, comments or questions just post it in the review. You'll meet the girl on the next chapters; we'll first concentrate on the cute friendship, friendship.

I create this on Sunday, September 14, 2008.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh, too all who did send any reviews, comments, suggestion or whatever

Oh, too all who did send any reviews, comments, suggestion or whatever! Thank you! I admit there are so many wrongs on the names. I actually was going to use American names but then I realize its better to keep what's real. So, I just use the replace button to replace Jaden and Jesse's name to Judai and Johan – forgetting the other characters. Sorry… so those mistakes make me eager to a good chapter. But I'll use Chazz and Alexis instead of Jun and Asuka.

**The first chapter was actually post on September 27, 2008.**

**I joined here just last Sunday September 20, 2008.**

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX and I'm happy its Kazuki Takahashi's creation.

I think putting previous bores me. Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

Judai, Johan, Sho, Chazz, Alexis and Rei decided to do picnic on the Osiris territory. They place a shroud near bushes and sit and lay their foods then Judai start swallowing tempura** (Fried Shrimp)**!!

"You're eating too much tempura Judai." Johan reminded, "Do you want to be Obese?"

Judai laughs "Don't worry my friend I wouldn't." He holds his waist.

"Yes, we do know you've been born a sexy guy. But you'll not be like that forever unless you do right eating and work-outs." Johan warned

Judai thought of it…

"Am I seeing Judai Yuki actually thinking?" Sho sarcastically asks.

"It's about his looks and figure. Why wouldn't Judai-kun think?" Rei daydreamed. "Yes, definitely, Judai-kun is really sexy!"

Chazz frowned, "Sexy guys… Sexy guys with ugly face what's the-

"Are you referring to me as ugly?" Judai asked.

"Huh, moronically asking me? Look at the mirror tot!" Chazz shouted.

"Like I'll see ugly if I'll look in a mirror." Judai said, quite irritated. They frown at each other, mockingly showing their teeth's.

Alexis sighs, "Stop that guys were here to-

A move on the bushes made them shut their mouths. Johan walk closer to the raucous bushes. "Johan, I think you should be not that close to those piercing bushes." Judai said.

"Aniki is right." Sho agreed, "Aniki is right?" Sho questioned

"Well, what can I say? When Judai became friends with Johan he became a lot smarter." Alexis said.

Judai frown "Oh, so you guys thinking me as a moron duelist guy with such great dueling talents who can kick duelist butts and attract fan girls?"

"No, only the moron stuff." Alexis, Chazz and Sho laughed. Judai shouted to shut them up.

"Keep your lips close guys." Johan loudly whisper, he walk closer to the bushes, "We don't know what creature or something might hid-

Johan tumbled down as a big and colored night black fox tumbled him down. "Johan!" everybody screams.

"Where the heck this creature came from?" Rei ask as she cries for help. "Get him out of him!"

"Johan!" Judai exclaimed then started to run to his friend to help him. He grasps the fox and tries to get it off from Johan. The fox throw his claws to Johan. The girls watch in horror then they realize its time to act then run to find help. Sho and Chazz run to them to help when suddenly a brunette fox block their way.

"We can't totally give help to you guys." Sho said, "Because we need help too!" Sho cried.

"Where… this foxes… came… came from?" Johan asked while he tries to shield himself to the fox scratches.

"Don't know!" Judai shout, "I do not know!"

"This is heck of nonsense!" Chazz said.

"Telling me not," Sho said, "Planning to run?"

"Shut up!" Chazz said whispering in his teeth.

"Wait Johan please!" Judai run to the brunette fox then hover to it. It tried to get Judai off. But Judai's clutch was strong. He smack the brunette fox to its head that made it whined. The darker fox heard the whined and stop attacking Johan.

Johan breathe for relief but feeling the horror the darker fox made worried him more. His eyes widened when he saw the darker fox jump and grabbed Judai on its collar. And throw him strongly.

Chazz and Sho run to Judai for he lay there unconscious. Johan tried to stand, he slowly did. As he stands up, he notices how the darker fox cared for the brunette fox. The darker fox licks the brunette fox where Judai smacks it.

"So they are a couple." Johan moan of hurt.

Then he saw Sho running to the foxes and Chazz following him.

Chazz warned, "Stop running you slacker!"

Sho shout to the foxes, "How dare you killed Judai!?"

'KILLED' … it was a dark silence for Johan. _"My… friend… died?"_

Then he snaps out from the silence when he heard Chazz and Sho screaming for they were thrown by the foxes. There body lay unconscious near Judai's.

**End of second chapter**

That was action in a sense of drama. Or should I exchange drama and action? This was longer than the first chapter and not that bored some. Submit review please… and tell me your e-mail address… I'll give something for those who have read and review. Of course, how would I know you read? Read the next chapter if you want to know what will happen next!!

I create this on Sunday, September 28, 2008. Two weeks after the 1st.


	3. Chapter 3

I was going to post Chapter 2 last Monday but I am wondering how to post it right and my mother is at my back looking at me telling me to go home already

Here is it, the long stayed in my PC! The Chapter 3!!!

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX and I'm happy its Kazuki Takahashi's creation.

I think putting previous bores me. But I'll put a little comeback…

Hope you enjoy! ^_^

Judai and his friends were being attacked by a brunette and dark night fox. When Judai smack the brunette fox head to distract it, the darker fox throw him away. Johan saw the caress of the foxes. Then heard Sho shouting to the fox… giving information that Judai is DEAD.

**Chapter 3 – Friendship versus Fox (Part II)**

_Judai… _"How dare you? How dare you kill my friend you… you devil!" said by the furious Johan while standing up. He stood straight, his face blacken by anger. Tears stream from his face. He ran to his friend, and behind him were the foxes watching carefully his every move.

"Judai!" he called out, that shout wake up someone unconscious – Sho. He was still laid; he felt a broken bone in his arm. He saw Johan, hardly can run, running to them. When Johan's a few steps away from Judai, the brunette fox jump to Judai, going to give him a strong killer bite. But before it can happen, Johan was able to dodge the bite to Judai to him. He was bitten on his left arm. He was bleeding so much. He can hardly open his eyes. He felt death – near. He falls to his knees then because of the injury he got from the fox, he abruptly became unconscious falling down face first. Sho sees it all.

Weakly, Johan opened his eyes. His eyes roll around. He sees people but can't recognize them. It's blurring. He blinks slowly then opens his eyes wide.

"Johan! Glad your awake now." A familiar voice greeted him. He looked at his right.

"J-Judai?" his eyes wonder, "Judai, is that really you?"

"Of course I am my friend!" Judai open wide his arms, he rose an eyebrow. "Is what happen affect your brain? You're asking if I'm really me."

"Judai!" he quickly sits up but the pain on his chest make him stop and remember what injury he got there. _"So the fox got me deep to my chest too."_

"Hey, Johan, be careful so you won't sleep straight for two weeks again." Warned by Judai.

"I've been sleeping for two weeks!?" Johan was shocked, he's been like comatose.

"Hush Johan, did the only witty part of Judai just warned you?" Sho teased.

"Sho!" Judai gave a glare.

Johan smiled, "It's alright. I'm just thankful you did not die."

Judai panic, "Who died!? Who died!?" Every one except Judai, sweat dropped.

"It was you Johan was talking about." Alexis stated

"What!? I died? But I'm just on the hospital for three days, for some minor head injury right?" Judai's face looked awe. "Why you thought I died, Johan?"

"I told you everything I know what happened, right?" Sho said.

"Oh, yeah… I remember." Judai said.

"_I wish you really do remember." _Syurs thought.

"After I was bitten and lay unconscious, what happened?" Johan ask.

"The brunette fox was going to bite you again but it was scared away by a missed shot of one of the guards. The fox was shot into its foot. Its front left foot." Alexis stated.

Judai came closer to Johan, he bend to give him a hug. "Thank you Johan, I'm dead now if not because of you. Thank you for saving my life even though you know it can worth your life."

Johan hugs back, "I know you'll do the same pal. And besides, I'm totally block-out there." They move apart and laughed. Tears stream from Judai's face unknown by him.

"We'll be friends forever no matter what-

"happen." Johan continued then they appear.

Chazz felt the friendship too but since he's so that cool as what he thinks, "Stop that crying you pity, weak and slacker Judai Yuki."

"Don't be that rude Chazz!" Rei exclaims.

"Oh, come on. You are Johan's friend too; we know you're happy for him too." Alexis said.

"Whatever you do, Chazz will hide his feelings. He's cool." Syrus sarcastically said. "Right Chazzy?" he teased.

"Shut up!" Chazz growled. Rei, Alexis and Sho laugh. Judai and Johan just smiled.

**End of third chapter…**

So that's how the fox story ends. There's no Yaoi here, okay? Please review. Please, review… for those who have sent review for Chapter 2… and especially on chapter 1 thank you.

I created this on Tuesday night which ended to Wednesday October 1, 2008 in the early morning.


	4. Chapter 4

It takes oh so long before I update this story. I think people don't like too much fan fictions which are not about Johan and Judai. But… you'll know people, you'll know. This might end up with a funny ending. Spiritshipping? Don't know… just continue reading to know.

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX and I'm happy its Kazuki Takahashi's anime.

Hope you enjoy! ^_^

After the fox incident, Judai and Johan's friendship became stronger.

**Chapter 4 – The Big Announcement**

"Will somebody tell me what's that I'm seeing?" Judai ask while staring at a big poster sticking on the schools wall. "Who put this in our campus wall?" Judai points it while looking at his friends.

"More like a big announcement." Johan said then read the poster's contents.

"So what does it says?" Judai ask curiously.

"Oh, there will be a duel tomorrow between two new students." Johan stated.

"Really?" Judai said excitingly. "Am I included?" his friends were sweat dropped.

"Are you a new student here Judai?" Alexis ask.

"No, but certainly not old," Judai said. His friends was amaze, Judai do have a point.

"Is the new students names were included?" Sho ask.

"No, it says-

"Knock it off!" Chazz interrupted. "Why won't you just read it rather than asking Johan slacker questions?"

"Alright! Alright!" Sho read contents of the poster.

"The two new students came from two different countries. Wonder which countries." Johan said.

Judai tilted his head in right side, "Whatever, if they're good I'll duel them."

Johan smiled at Jaden, "The cards in their deck are their own creation."

Judai's confidence risen more, "Well that's better, brain to brain!"

"Oh Aniki will definitely lose." Sho murmur to himself, "Well at least he got skills, why he became so naïve?"

The next day… at the duel arena, Judai, along with his friends now with Kenzan sits excitedly at his right is Johan and left is Sho. Kenzan and Sho would have fight on who will sit next to Judai, but because of the fox incident Kenzan let Sho sit next to Judai.

"Hey private, got any information about their cards?" Kenzan asks. Johan shook his head.

"The information about them is sealed so tight." Daichi sighs, "I can't open it." He sounds depress.

"Well, its okay, we'll found out in the game." Johan cheered-up, "By the way, how about the other one?"

Daichi thinks, "He's a guy and said to be super handsome. His deck was more like a strong Egyptian deck. There's no name written." Daichi smirked, "That would make his nationality obvious."

"So what country did he came from?." Judai ignorantly ask and his friends sweat-dropped.

Daichi moaned, "I thought you get it."

"Excuse me! We're about to start." the announcer called out, "Students and teachers and faculty members. We have this special duel between two new students of Duel Academy. You might wonder why we need all of you to see this duel. It's simple. Because someone requested and it was approved."

"Some one requested? Who might it be?" Johan ask

"But I assure you this won't be a boring duel or whatsoever. This would be exciting and wonderful because our duelists are two of the six only passers of Harvard 3rd degree exams." The crowd recoil amazement. "They also love dueling as much as you all do. I'll give the floor to Prof. Chronus." He handed the microphone.

"Well thank you, the announcer made a long speech so I won't delay the duel anymore." He shrugged to his right. "At the right," The arena turns dark all of sudden. Judai was filled with excitement.

**End of fourth chapter**

On the next chapter, I don't think the duel is going to be something like detailed. It's more like telling what happened.

Read and review please!!! Send comments or whatsoever!


End file.
